A Broken Friendship
by Vampire Sparklez
Summary: Ron goes onto the bad side and falls in love with a different girl. Has some swearing. I will never own Kim Possible. Has a little bit of romance. Read and Review. Flames can't enter. This is my story and I'll write it my way. I am fixing my story Harry P
1. Ron Gets hurt

**Chapter 1: Ron gets hurt**

It has been 2 weeks since the prom & Ron and Kim couldn't be any tighter. They were seen at school kissing, at the mall kissing, on missions beating the bad guys then kissing, on dates & kissing, & doing homework together and kissing.

"Wow Ron, I mean I never knew how much a good kisser you are. Thanks for saving me from myself, If it weren't for you I would have been dead by now. You saw right through that synchrotron that used to be my boyfriend. I am also so sorry," said Kim

"Sorry for what," said Ron 

"Sorry for not realizing what a great guy you're until now. I love you Ronald Jonathan Stoppable. I love having a crush on my best friend. I'm so in love with you," said Kim kissing his forehead

"No big and you had missed," said Ron bringing his lips to Kim's lips for a sweet kiss and then 16 seconds later parted

"Come on Ron we are partners on this assignment remember," said Kim giggling

"Right, I have to concentrate to succeed," said Ron

"Yes you have," said Kim and Kim was impressed. Ever since they got together Ron has been studying harder & she thought that she has unleashed the smarter part of him & he was beginning to enjoy what he had to for the homework and even Mr. Barkin was proud of him.

1 hour later…

"So Kim how is you're part of the homework coming along?" asked Ron smiling

"Fine why do you ask?" said Kim wondering

"I am just wondering," said Ron smirking

"Why?" asked Kim

"Ok cause I'm done, & you know it feels really great," said Ron smirking

"No way. Let me see your work," said Kim checking his work and knowing it was all correct

"I had a great tutor," said Ron smiling at her

"Beep!" went the kimmunicator

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim

"Trouble, Drakken and Shego are doing another scheme again," said Wade

"What are they doing?" asked Ron

"They are trying to do the magma thing again," said Wade.

"Ok get us a ride Wade," said Kim and Wade got them a ride

"Now we'll do the lava thing & rename Canada, Dracanada," said Drakken

"Drakken, put your hands over your head and give yourself up," said Ron

"I don't think so Kim Possible. I think you are gonna give up because I hold all the cards & you have nothing to defeat me," said Drakken holding a gun

"Well I am gonna defeat you Drakken once I defeated Shego," said Kim as Kim and Shego began to fight

"Come on Drakken if you are not chicken enough, then fight me," said Ron

"I know something else," said Drakken as he took out a gun and shot one shot at Kim but it didn't hit Kim, it hit…

"RON!" said Kim as it hit Ron

"I'm ok," said Ron seeing that there are no holes in him but couldn't feel anything in the bottom half.

"Oh no your not, you are paralysed from the waste down," said Drakken

"And now we leave," said Shego and they left

"Come on Ron it is time to get up," said Kim going towards Ron

"Ok Kim," said Ron getting up but when he tried to get back up on his knees he fell over

"Come on Ron I know you just want me to help you up," said Kim smiling

"It seems that I literally can't get up," said Ron trying to get up but failed

"Ok I help you," said Kim as she picked him up and made him stand. But he fell down

"Ron I hope you are not to faking this just for my attention. Cause if you are doing this for my attention…" said Kim

"Kimmi, you know I always tell the truth. I'm your boyfriend," interrupted Ron

""Uh huh," said Rufus

"Wade, I need a ambulance, Ron maybe paralysed," said Kim turning on the Kimmunicator

"Ok they are on their way and is it true?" asked Wade

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS WADE!" panicked Ron

"Don't worry. We'll find out that if you're paralysed/not," said Kim kissing Ron

"Your right, can you help get out of here?" asked Ron

"Sure honey, whatever you say," said Kim

"Thanks," said Ron as Kim helped him out and into the ambulance


	2. Bad News

**Chapter 2: Bad news**

Later at the hospital…

"Mr. Ron Stoppable I presume?" asked the doctor

"Yeah it is I. So what's the deal? How am I? Am I healthy?" said Ron

"You are most certainly are healthy. Man you are in top form but I do have some bad news," said the doctor

"I am dying?" That must be it, I am dying. Goodbye world," said Ron

"No you're not dying. You're as fit as a fiddle. It is your legs we need to talk about," said the doctor.

"My legs? What are wrong with my legs?" said Ron

"You must have got into an accident to have this happened to you," said the doctor

"The only thing that happened to me was that I was shot at with some sort of ray," said Ron thinking about the past

Flashback

"I know something else," said Drakken as he took out a gun and shot one shot at Kim but it didn't hit Kim, it hit…

"RON!" said Kim as it hit Ron

"I'm ok," I said seeing that there are no holes in me but couldn't feel anything in the bottom half

End flashback

"What colour was the ray?" asked the doctor

"Blue I think," said Ron thinking hard

"Oh, that's bad, you will only be paralysed from the waist down for a couple of years or forever," said the doctor

"Thank you doctor," said Ron sadly going in a wheelchair by his mom & dad

"Not a problem," said the doctor

Later at Ron's house…

"Hey son how are you doing?" asked Mr. Stoppable

"Not bad, though I wish Kim was her to help me through it. Oh well I'll just have to tell her tomorrow," said Ron

"Ding, dong," went the doorbell

"I got it," said Ron as he got the door and Kim was there. "Oh hi Kim won't you come in," as he led her into the living room

"So what's up Ron?" asked Kim

"Nothing much, how about you?" said Ron

"Same. So Ron how was the doctor's appointment?" asked Kim

"Oh right, well the doctor says that I am paralysed from the waste down," said Ron smiling

"Oh, something has popped up, I got to go Ron. See ya at school tomorrow," said Kim leaving in a hurry

"Ok bye," said Ron

Meanwhile at the Possible's place Kim came in and went to her room…

"Why is he like this now? It's my entire fault that he had gotten himself hurt. I should have gotten that shot. I've a plan to save him," said Kim

The very next day Kim and Ron met on the way to school…

"Ron, at lunch we need to talk," said Kim

"What about?" said Ron

"Nothing really big just something I need to talk about. I am so sorry that you are in a wheelchair," said Kim

"It's no big deal Kim. I love you so Kim & I would have done it again for you," said Ron looking up at her

"You really do that for me?" said Kim looking at him

"Of course I'll because you are my only & the most beautifulperson. I love you so bad that I'll give up my life for you," said Ron kissing her hand

"Well I got to talk to Monique see ya," said Kim waving goodbye to Ron and ran up to Monique.

"I love that girl," said Ron rolling himself to class

"Monique, I can't do it," said Kim

"Do what?" asked Monique

"Dump Ron," said Kim

"Why do you want to dump him? He's everything a girl could ask for & so much more. Even I would date him and he is awfully cute," said Monique

"I don't want to see him get hurt ever again. I love him so bad that I don't want him to get hurt. I have to dump him," said Kim

"I think it is a bad idea Kim. Don't do it," said Monique

Later at lunch…

"Ron we have to talk," said Kim

"What is it Kim?" asked Ron

"Can we go outside to eat?" asked Kim

"Of course," said Ron picking up his lunch and brought it outside

"Thanks," said Kim

"No big. So what do you want to talk about?" asked Ron

"Ron we have been dating for quite some time now right?" said Kim

"Right Kim," said Ron

"And we've been friends for 14 years right?" said Kim

"Right so where is this going to?" asked Ron

"I love the friendship we have and I don't want to lose it," said Kim

"You'll never lose my friendship or my love for Kim Possible," said Ron

"Yes & I'm thankful for that, but after the accident. I thought I lost you," said Kim

"You will never lose me Kim. I am a fighter. I love you so bad," said Ron

"But since you got hurt, I've mixed feelings about you & I've changed. I don't love you anymore Ron," said Kim

"WHAT!" said Ron in tears "I LOVED YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW! YOU BROKE MY HEART! YOU ARE A SLUT!

"I don't love you but I hope we can be friends," said Kim grabbing his hand

"Whatever, just go Kim. I never want to see you again," said Ron & he pushed Kim away & wheeled himself away & then bumped into the 2nd least person he ever wanted to see in the hallway.

"Watch out loser," said Bonnie

"Whatever, I am not even Kim's friend anymore Bonnie," said Ron sadly

"You're not! What happened?" said Bonnie

"She dumped me! She dumped me because I'm paralysed. I hate Kim Possible. I realized now that she is so shallow," said Ron

"Don't worry Ronnie, she will never hurt you again," said Bonnie as they walked down the hall together


	3. Changes

**Chapter 3: Changes**

AN: Kim explains why she dumped Ron a little. I don't own Kim Possible

A couple of weeks later Ron changed. He switched seats that were closer to Bonnie, dyed his hair black, worked out, hanged up his old outfit to a black jacket with jeans, started to hang out with Bonnie, wore sunglasses indoors & pierce his tongue, left eyebrow & right ear. Kim never looked at him

"Hey hot stuff how are you doing?" asked Bonnie kissing him

"Not bad, so how is my love of my life doing today?" asked Ron kissing her

"I am feeling fine and can I ask you to do a favour for me?" asked Bonnie

"Sure, what is this favour?" asked Ron

"Can we make Kim jealous?" asked Bonnie

"Sure, I'm done crying over Possible. She's so pathetic now & I wondered why I ever had a crush on her," smirked Ron

At lunch time at Kim's table…

"Hey there Kimmi all alone with no Ron," said Bonnie making fun of her

"Yes Bonnie, just go away," said Kim didn't feel like fighting today

"I'll sit with you for lunch with my boyfriend who's a total hottie & I'll shout out that I am so lucky," said Bonnie sly

"Whatever," said Kim

"I think you know him," said Bonnie as she cued him in

"So Possible, you're sad without your partner to beat upon," said Ron evilly

"Ron! No it can't be you," said Kim "You're Bonnie's new boyfriend," as she took a look at the new Ron and she thought it wasn't him

"Yes I'm Bonnie's boyfriend. She's nicer than you'll ever be. And if you haven't noticed Possible, I have changed a lot of my looks," said Ron

"Yeah," said Rufus sticking out his tongue

"NMR's are in & so is Stoppable. I love you & you've a very nice family," said Bonnie kissing Ron and then Rufus on the top of his head

"Thanks love, you're too cool for this school," said Ron putting his arm around Bonnie

"EW! Why Ron? Why are you kissing that slut?" whined Kim

"Why! You want to know why slut! And she's not a slut. You are the slut & the bitch. I pored my heart on the day we were captured & you tore my heart into pieces & stamped on them & now you want me back. Too late Possible I've moved on & now thanks to you I've a love that appreciates me. Tough luck now I'm going with my love to gym & we're never going to be friends ever again," said Ron angry pointing at her & the words that he said was poison in Kim's ears, & Bonnie pushed Ron out & left with Rufus making the raspberry in his pocket

"I've truly lost Ron. I have hurt him that he never wants to be friends with me again," thought Kim sadly

"What's wrong girlfriend?" asked Monique sitting with her

"I am a slut! I should have never dumped Ron. I dumped him because I didn't want to see him hurt ever again. But I did hurt him," cried Kim

"I told you not to do it but did you listen to me. No!" said Monique

"WAH!" cried Kim

"There, there, Kim you can say sorry to him. He may want to hurt you but he will never actually kill you," said Monique

Meanwhile in the Gym class…

"Kim you're a big slut. You're so bad no rotten; yeah that's the better word. You're rotten. You hurt me bad. I wish you were dead. You slut," said Ron

"Wow look at Stoppable go," said Brick

"He is really beating the stuffing out of it," said another guy

"Stoppable you can stop now," said Mr. Barkin

"Ok Mr. B," said Ron stopping

"Ron we would like to apologize for ever hurting you and we want to make you part of the gang for the rest of the year," said Brick

"Sure," said Ron getting out of the wheelchair & started to walk. "Oh my, I can walk again! BOOYA!"

"Good job Stoppable," said Brick giving a thumb's up

1 hour later in the hall…

"I can't believe that I'm walking again. This is cool, I just can't wait to tell Bonnie," said Ron with Brick

"Ron we need to talk," said Kim

"What is it Possible? I don't want to talk & you've met Brick haven't you," said Ron

" I just want to say I'm so sorry for everything & to ask you please come back & be my friend and you can walk again!" said Kim in shock

"Why should I? There's nothing, the thing I can see are broken promises. Goodbye Possible & I wasn't even paralysed for long," said Ron

"Yeah K, so do us a favour & disappear cause me, Ron & Rufus here don't ever want see you again, we hate you," said Bonnie leaving with Ron

Later in the day…

"Bonnie can I ask you something?" said Ron

"What love?" said Bonnie

"Do you want to turn evil cause I want to hurt Kim so very bad?" asked Ron

"Let me think about it," said Bonnie

"Oh, sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. How about you Rufus?" said Ron

"Yeah," said Rufus

"Don't be I know how much you hate Kim Possible & so do I," said Bonnie

"So that is a yes I hope?" asked Ron

"Yes Ron, I want to destroy Kim with you," said Bonnie

"Thank you Bon," said Ron kissing her "But first I need to talk to Wade- Possible's geek guy." Going to Kim's locker and opened it

"Oh hi Ron what's up?" asked Wade

"I need you to remove the chip from the back of my neck as well as Rufus' and if you have it on Bonnie too," said Ron

"Ok just hold for one second & there you go the tracking system's fried & why?" said Wade as tracking system fell off of Ron, Bonnie & Rufus' neck

"Thanks Wade, I don't want to work with Kim ever again," said Ron

"It is what I do," said Wade

"Goodbye Wade and I am moving far away," said Ron

"Goodbye Ron," said Wade as Ron closed the locker room

"What were you doing in my locker?" said Kim angry

"I was just getting the chip behind my neck destroyed," said Ron

"Why are you doing this to me? We had a 14-year-old friendship that you destroyed," said Kim

"I destroyed, that's wrong Possible. How about you destroyed when you broke my heart! I was in love with you but when you dumped me you burned, stomped on & threw my heart in the dirt. You know your saying is true 'Anything's possible for a Possible.' I guess that includes breaking a guy's heart," said Ron angry, then he turned away from her & walked away

Later that day…

"Hey honey how was your day at school?" asked Mrs. Stoppable

"Awful, we've to move out of Middleton, me & Kim are not friends anymore," said Ron

"You really want to move," asked Mr. Stoppable

"Yes somewhere near Britain & as far away as possible from her," said Ron

"Ok we'll leave after Graduation," said Mrs. Stoppable

"Thanks & also my girlfriend & her family are coming with us," said Ron

"You have a girlfriend, I just can't wait to meet her," said Mrs. Stoppable

"Don't you worry about her. She is truly one of a kind," said Ron

Meanwhile at the Possible's residence…

"I can't believe I lost Ron like that," said Kim

"Kimmi-cub, I'm sure he'll forgive you. I know if I were Ron, I'd forgive you. I mean you're best friends & you don't throw a 14-year-old friendship down the drain easily. I'm sure the old Ron some where in the new Ron," said Mr. Possible.

"Thanks dad," said Kim, then the doorbell rang & it was Ron who was at the door with a box. "I got it. Ron!"

"I'm here to give you your stuff back. Bonnie & My families are moving away & I won't be telling you where," said Ron giving her stuff

"Why Ron?" asked Kim

"One simple answer, you hurt me," said Ron as he left the residence with Kim in shock

AN: I never thought Ron had so much anger in him. The next chappie will be about graduation and moving


End file.
